kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanks for the Tank!
, Tavern What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Setting Things Up Talana! How would you feel about helping me build a tank for M.C. Hammerhead to live in? She really is a nice shark once you get to know her! I swear you'll become friends with her too! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clear out the brush. Tap the brush to clean. : 00:10:00 Guppy gee! She would love to live here! You found the best spot, sesmuna! TASK COMPLETE! “Now Coral's friend won't be alone shark.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Springing into Action Mate! We should help Coral make this shark tank as great as it can be! So first things first: let's gather some clean water for M.C. to swim in! I think there's some spring water nearby...let's go! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore : 2 ☐ Collect the spring water. Tap the Spring Water to collect. : 01:00:00 Oh Ben! You really don't have to help! Are you sure Lady Violet doesn't need you to re-arrange her entire house or something? TASK COMPLETE! “Coral has a sense of star-casm.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Pour for Her Ha! That can wait. I want you and your friends to feel welcome on our Island! Everyone must stick together...even creatures from the sea! ☐ Pour the spring water in the tank! Tap the Shark Tank to upgrade. : 06:00:00 You have to understand that throughout the years, land creatures and the Mermish haven't always got along swimmingly. But you and Ben are as trusting as a trout! TASK COMPLETE! “You can always count on two things: Ben and a calculator.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Salt Search I am very chuffed to hear that Coral trusts me! We must keep fixing this tank up for her friend! Let's use the Hot Air Balloon to search for salt! Sharks love to swim in it! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find salt! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 There it is mate! Let's swiftly get it back to the tank! TASK COMPLETE! “Never take trust with a grain of salt.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Salt Halt! Come on mate! Let's add this salt to the water in the shark tank! ☐ Add salt to the water in the shark tank! Tap the Shark Tank to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Perfect pearlfish! How did you know M.C. Hammerhead loves saltwater! You are so very kind and thoughtful! TASK COMPLETE! “Saltwater jokes are a bunch of abalone.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Truth Juice Mate, I got some salt in my mouth! I need a fresh drink to wash it out! Let's go to the Tavern. ☐ Have a drink at the Tavern! Tap the Tavern to have juice.(1x) 2 to skip Much better, mate, much better! Now I can get back to helpin' Coral! She is kind of swell, isn't she? And her smell is so wonderful! Please don't tell anyone I said all of this! TASK COMPLETE! “Please! Especially Violet!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Hammer Time! I think the time is right for M.C. Hammerhead to see her new tank! What do you think, sesmuna? Should we go find her? Maybe you and Ben can use your Hot Air Balloon to go look for her. ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find M.C. Hammerhead! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Look, there she is! Blimey, Coral Seastar was right...M.C.'s old tank seems so cramped. That is no place for a friend of ours! TASK COMPLETE! “A friend of Cora's is a friend of mine!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Hammering It Home Alright mate, let's put M.C. Hammerhead down gently. We don't want her to get angry with us! ☐ Put M.C. Hammerhead in the shark tank! Tap the Shark Tank to upgrade : 08:00:00 Angry?! I told you she was a very pleasant shark. You humans will never understand the creatures of the sea. We live in perfect harmony! TASK COMPLETE! REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Food for Thought That last comment from Ben made me as a livid as a lobster! Why don't humans trust us creatures of the sea? Can I ask you for some help? Would you mind looking for some food for M.C. Hammerhead? ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Take the Sting Ray back to feed M.C. Hammerhead. Tap the Sting Ray to collect. : 01:00:00 My apologies, Miss Seastar. I did not mean to offend you or anyone else! Will you please forgive me? TASK COMPLETE! “Seems like Ben cannot win!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Think Tank I will forgive you, Ben. We Mermish are a very forgiving people! We feel the best way to get along is for everything to play a part! Everyone has a role down here! ☐ Feed the shark! Tap the Shark Tank to complete. : 08:00:00 That sounds brilliant! I would love to go down under and get to know this new world! Would you welcome me sometime? TASK COMPLETE! “It can be a moving experience to visit a new home.” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=13 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=Jesse is a Good Friend of Coral's |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.15 |Quest_Date=2013-May-31 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.